Bleed Mother Russia
by Rebel55
Summary: 23 August 1942... The city of Stalingrad is burning in flames as the Nazi menace are tearing apart the city..But they also uncover something big that releases a hellish nightmare...


1942..August 23rd...Stalingrad is attacked by the German menance known as the Third Reich...  
The Soviet Leader Stalin orders a intermediate defense of the Soviet city of Stalingrad..Countless russian lives were lost in the onsueing battle...  
But the Soviet union doesn't care,Only they care about the glory of the Soviet Union,

"Welcome to Stalingrad. You are about to begin the greatest moment of your life. The Germans have lost hundreds of tanks and planes. Hitler's brutalized hordes are now are now advancing towards Stalingrad over mountains of their own dead bodies.  
Our Bolshevik Party,our nation, our great country, has given us the task not to let the enemy reach the Volga and defend the city of Stalingrad.  
Forward against the enemy! Up into the unremitting battle, comrades,for Stalingrad, for our great country! Not one step back!  
Cowards and traitors will be shot! Do not count days, do not count miles, count only the number of Germans you have killed!  
Kill the German - this is your mother's the German - this is the cry of your Russian earth. Do not waver! Do not let up! Kill! Death to the German invader! Go, go, go!" Commissar Durasov before getting shot by a nazi sniper...  
Everyone on the boat cries out for blood only to be shot by machine gun fire...The City of Stalingrad is turned into a death zone and the nazi's have managed to secure every part of the former Soviet city...Only the ones that made in the city were the ones that fought very hard...  
Some even taking their own lives due to the traumatic events going on..."Dear god i don't want to die!" A crying russian soldier says...  
the wehrmacht moving in his location...The Soldier then picks up his Mosin and aims it to his mouth,The Loud footsteps coming closer and closer he widens his eye as he sees the SS Staring at him "*Get him!*" Says the SS Officer in german which the Russian can't understand "NOO!" He pulls the trigger and dies as his mosin takes his head clean off...The lifeless body now slips down on the cold floor...The SS Officer looks at the body and spits at it "*Pathetic Russian..*"  
Meanwhile in the streets of the ruined city...The Red army is failing to stop the nazi's from pushing further into the city "Open fire men!" Says a grey haired Comissar to his men of 50,They all fire at the storming nazi soldiers...  
Some of the nazi's fall to the ground dead..But the gathering nazi's fire their guns and kill the remaining 50 soviets...turning their numbers from 50 to 33,The Comissar is shocked by this and pulls out his M1895 and fires at the nazi's killing 4 of the hundred nazi stormtroopers...The 33 manage to stop the Nazi's and they all cheer along with the comissar "Alright men,The Next time won't be so easy...WE were 50..Now look at our numbers...33..."  
The 33 all look each other..they all have cuts,Bruises,chunks of their own skin missing...Some don't even hands or shoulders...their eyes blinded by explosions...The Comissar then gives them hope "Yes indeed if those nazi scum do try to storm further into the city we will stop them! We will bleed Mother Russia!" They all cheer "ROO ROO ROO!" the Comissar smiles and opens his left chest pocket and looks at a middle aged woman "Don't worry helana..I will come home" he then puts it back "Alright..Stand guard men.." They all aim at the crossroad...Hopping no more nazi's come...Morning comes and still no nazi's come...The Comissar then orders the men to halt and lower their guns "Alright i will contact command and i will see what in the bloody hell is going on" he heads to the encampment that once the 50 men checkpoint...The Radio still works...He turns it on "Command do you copy? Command?" no answer...  
"Command? This is Comissar-" he hears something coming from a ruined factory he pulls out his M1895 again and aims it at the blasted out windows "whoes there? I got a pistol so come out you german scum!" instead he hears growling "What in the bloody hell is that?" he wonders and he looks at a soviet soldier who looks 20 "You there young man come along" the soldier salutes him and they both go out of the encampment "Alright if what i see is true..Theres something in that building" The Soldier then looks at his comissar and wonders "A Nazi?" The Comissar knows its not a nazi but doesn't know what it is "I have no clue...But it is something" then a waving tail whips something in the distance followed by a loud roar "There!" the creature pops out destroying the building,The Creature almost likes a alligator but is much bigger than a normal alligator...And it also has red glowing eyes *GROWL* the inhuman growls coming from the creature almost scares the commissar and the soldier the others hear it and they both fire at the creature which attracts more and more creatures,The Commissar then screams "RUN!" As a creature that almost looks like a large spider crawls into the road and stabs the comissar in the chest "Blargh! uhhhh" He moans out as blood comes out of his mouth,The 32 soldiers all fire at the creatures and only manages to stop a few before they all get torn apart by bird like creatures...The Madness is revealed to be coming from a hidden portal underneath the earth...Theres nazi's flags coming from the crator...And the purple portal is pouring out creatures that looks like everyday life on the planet...only their much bigger...  
The Earth along with the soviet union would be destroyed by this madness... 


End file.
